


Soutiens Tes Bras Vengeurs

by IllyanaA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Human Names Used, Nation names used, WWII era, headcanons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyanaA/pseuds/IllyanaA
Summary: Canada espérait calmer son père avant le débarquement en Normandie. Il sut qu'il y avait trop en jeu.





	Soutiens Tes Bras Vengeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit note: le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. J'ai voulu écrire quelque chose avec France et Canada et j'avais besoin de pratiquer le passé simple donc…ce petit fic est né. 
> 
> Pardonnez mes erreurs !

Il trouva la nation plus ancienne fut debout à côté de l’immeuble, une cigarette allumée dans sa main. Les ombres couvrirent son visage, mais même de cette distance, Canada put voir la fatigue qui la submergea. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent et il s’appuya contre le mur. France était toujours pour lui l’image de la puissance et de la permanence, mais dans ce moment, l’homme sembla presque à sa limite.

L’occupation fut dure pour une nation. Le plus longtemps qu’elle continua, le plus difficile pour l’esprit de son peuple — et ainsi l’âme de la nation — de rester forte. Après six ans, France manquait de temps. Seulement la résistance obstinée par les membres des Françaises Libres lui donna la force qu’il eut maintenant.

Canada pria ce serait assez.

France voulut d’être seul. C’était la raison pour laquelle il choisit de manquer le dîner et d’être debout dans une ruelle sombre. Normalement, il respecterait les souhaites de son père. Cependant, Canada sut que s’il était laissé de penser, il s’inquièterait toute la nuit sans repos. France eut besoin de se reposer. Il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules depuis très longtemps.

—Tu veux pas manger ? lui demanda-t-il en s’approchant.

—Manger des rations britanniques volontairement ? Non, merci. J’en ai assez de toute ma vie. Si je saute une fois, c’est pas la fin du monde. Il respira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant le jetant sur la terre et allumant une autre.

Canada sut que la vraie raison fut que France fut terrifié. Si ce plan ne marcha pas, les Allemands seraient presque impossibles de retirer de la France. S’ils ne pouvaient pas libérer la France, cela ne fut pas qu’une question de temps avant la chute de la nation.

France lui proposa une cigarette, mais Canada secoua sa tête et s’appuya contre le mur à côté de son père sans invitation.

—Ça veut ce que ça veut, il dit après un moment du silence. Je pense qu’on peut le faire. Ce plan est absolument fou, mais peut-être c’est pourquoi il marchera.

L’autre homme ne dit rien pour un moment, puis il soupira.

—Je suis fatigué, Matthieu. Ma terre me manque. Mes hommes sont abattus. Je suis prêt pour la fin de cette guerre, mais…j’ai peur aussi. Le monde va changer et on sait pas comment. Si l’Amérique finit sa bombe… 

Canada eut ses propres intérêts sur son frère, mais il ne les partagerait pas ici. Remontant le moral de son père fut la chose la plus importante. Ses forces en dépendirent. Son futur immédiat en dépendit. Ils pourraient spéculer sur la puissance et la terreur d’un monde avec des bombes atomiques quand il deviendra une réalité.

—Bien. Il dit et se poussa sur le mur. Allez. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Je voulais le sauver jusqu'à Allemagne se rend, mais je pense que c'est un bon temps.

—Je suis pas d'humeur pour des surprises.

Il tira sur sa manche comme un enfant et il regardera comme son irritation céda à un sourire. —Allez, papa. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps ensemble. C'est peut-être la mauvaise chance de boire avant la victoire, mais quand même…

— « Boire » tu dis ? Alors, ouvre la marche.

Il guida son père à travers des rangées de casernes canadiennes vers les quartiers des officiers. Il signa de tête comme il passa des groupes de ses hommes, chaque groupe préparant pour demain. Certains d'entre eux riront et échangèrent des histoires, partageant un peu de leur spiritueux rationné entre eux. Il fut bien qu'ils se permirent ces moments de distraction heureuse. Canada espéra que la distraction calmerait la peur qu'il était certain saisit leurs cœurs. Des autres s'appuyérent contre les murs extérieurs de leurs casernes respectives et firent passer des cigarettes en silence. Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, il sut. Avec leurs familles, leurs amis et leurs amants. Il sut avec une conviction terrible qui faisait souffrir son cœur que la majorité de ses hommes ne reverraient jamais ses rivages. Pour la libération de France, ils payeraient le prix fort.

Quand il arriva devant sa porte, il l'ouvra et guida France dedans. Il fit un geste pour lui de s'asseoir à son bureau. Il s'agenouilla à la base de son lit et tira son coffre. Sous ses vêtements supplémentaires, il trouva ce qu'il chercha.

—Voilà ! Il le tendit vers son père.

—Est-ce que— ?

—La dernière de celles que j'ai acheté après le Traité de Versailles. J'essayais de les sauver jusqu'à la fin de la guerre mais… Il sortit le tire-bouchon de sa place et fit un signe vers les tasses à café sur le bureau.

—C'est un peu « raffiné » mais ce sont tout ce que j'ai. Il haussa les épaules.

—Ils seront bien. 

France déboucha la bouteille de vin et versa un peu dans chaque tasse. Canada ramassa la sienne et rencontra ses yeux.

—Vive la France ! il proposa comme un toast.

Canada vit le début des larmes dans ses yeux comme il répondit de la même manière.

—Vive la France. 


End file.
